Trixie Belden Truth or Dare
by a.m567
Summary: This is the first official Trixie Belden Truth or Dare on this site, and I hope you enjoy it. It is set right before the boys go to collage, and I may or may not get the couples together. (Read my author's note to find out more.) PM (Please don't review, as that's against the rules,) truths or dares, and I look forward to hearing from you guys! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. First off, I apologize for not updating my story 'A Spring to Remember', and that is partly why I posted this. I just have extreme writer's block on the other on story, and I can't seem to get past it. So no promises on that front.

But on a happier note, here's this story, which I hope we'll all have lots of fun with. PM with any of the truth or dares you'd like to see. (Please don't review, as that is against the rules of and I don't want any of us to get in trouble. ) :) It would help a lot, and I encourage it.

I'm not sure if I'll be getting Jim and Trixie together, and frankly, probably not. I kind of wanted this story to be set a few years earlier than my other stories, but I will make it independent if you guys want. (You absolutely DO NOT need to read any of my other stories to enjoy this one.)

Enjoy,

A

* * *

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Trixie exclaimed as she and the other female Bob-Whites trudged up the hill to the Manor House. It was already dark out, but up ahead they could see the glimmer of fire in the bushes.

"I know," Honey agreed, pushing up the strap of the tote bag she was carrying. "I can't wait."

Di, a bit slower than her two friends, called from behind, "I just hope there aren't too many bugs." Honey and Trixie laughed.

Once they reached the campfire that the boys had been making, and finished greeting the four male members of the Bob-Whites, everyone took their seats on the logs surrounding the fire.

Marshmallows were passed around, s'mores made, and the chattering friends talked. It was the summer before Brian and Jim went to college— the girls were fourteen, Mart and Dan fifteen, Jim sixteen and Brian seventeen. Although everyone was happy, the fact that this was their last night together before summer ended was in the air. School started on Monday, and it was Friday night. Tomorrow, Brian and Jim would be on their way to New York.

Despite this, everyone made it in their resolve to have as much fun as possible, and after half an hour, they were doing a pretty good job.

"And the couple," Dan concluded, "were never seen again."

Trixie and the boys shook their heads, giving little cries of annoyance. "That was terrible," Trixie cried.

Di shivered, despite the fact that nobody else found Dan's ghost story scary.

"Oh come on, Di," Brian said, knowing how easily the brunette frightened. "Dan's story was bogus. There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Oh yeah?" Di asked, face white. "I think there are."

"Who knows?" Dan said, holding a flashlight up to his face.

"Oh, stop scaring her," Honey reproached.

"Yes," Mart agreed. "And I also advocate the blockade of such non stimulating tales by esquire Mangan."

Jim nodded. "Let's do something else."

Honey and Di exchanged looks. "Let's play truth or dare," Honey suggested, and Trixie shrugged in agreement. Dan grinned at the idea.

"No way," Brian said, and Jim agreed completely.

"I also do not wish to partake in such frivolous acts of female stupidity," Mart said, and Trixie threw a marshmallow at him.

"Oh, why not?" Honey asked, widening her hazel eyes and batting her eyelashes in Brian's direction. "You guys are going to college tomorrow, so we should just spill all of our secrets now."

Jim snorted. "And regret everything for the rest of our college careers? No thank you."

Trixie raised an eyebrow at the redhead sitting next to her. "Why not, Jim? Do you have something to hide?"

It took all of Jim's will power not to squirm under Trixie's disconcerting stare.

Dan watched in amusement. "I think that's a challenge, Jim," he said, and the redhead rolled his eyes.

"Take it as a challenge to all of you," Honey said. "If you say no, we know that you're too chicken to join us."

All of the males in the group exchanged looks. Normally they would just wave it aside, but this was a question of their manly pride. They didn't want the girls to think of them as weak right before they left to college, and so, with puffed out chests, they reluctantly agreed.

"What's the penalty for if you don't do the dare?" Trixie asked.

Dan smiled mischievously. "You have to kiss the person to your right," he said, and grinned even wider when he saw Trixie blush along with the redhead sitting on her right.

"No way," Brian said, looking disdainfully at his brother beside him.

Di giggled. "Though I'm sure Jim would enjoy that."

Still flushed, the redhead shook his head. "How about you have to do two of the other thing? If you don't do the dare you have to answer two truths, and vice versa?"

Everyone shrugged in agreement.

"I'll go first," Di said enthusiastically. She looked around the circle before her eyes settled on one Martin Belden. "Mart!" she decided happily. "Truth or dare?"

"Because I am not of the frivolous nor the weak minded, I will chose dare."

Di thought about it for a moment before saying, "I dare you to sit the next two rounds with five marshmallows in your mouth."

Mart, who had just stuffed himself with s'mores and chips, groaned. He looked between the bag of marshmallows and Di before sighing. "Oh, fair maiden, why do you torture me so?"

Di shrugged, twirling a lock of her hair innocently. "I could always have you answer two truths…"

Mart paled, grabbing the bag of marshmallows from Dan and stuffing five of them in his mouth. The group laughed, and he narrowed his eyes at his friends.

"How is Mart supposed to take his turn with marshmallows in his mouth?" Honey asked, trying to hide her smile as she watched the red-faced Belden struggle to keep the puffy treats in his cheeks.

"I guess he can't," Brian said, looking amusedly at his brother, who no longer looked interested in the game.

"I'll take his turn," Dan volunteered eagerly, casting a mischievous glance around the circle. He seemed to think about it, but then decidedly said, "Jim!"

The adopted redhead looked nervous, but tried not to show it. He knew that the former gang member enjoyed toying with him. Especially when it came to a certain blonde.

"Truth or dare?" the dark-haired Bob-White asked, looking carefully at Jim.

"I bet you're too chicken to pick dare," Brian challenged, knowing his friend well.

Jim cast a withering glance at his best friend before sighing and picking the thing he was too chicken to select.

Dan grinned. "I dare you to hold hands with Miss Belden for the rest of the game."

Jim flushed, unable to answer. Trixie, understanding the implications of Dan's dare, flushed also, looking at Jim curiously out of the corner of her eye.

Jim gulped, aware of the eager faces awaiting his answer. "I… It's up to Trixie."

All eyes turned to the blonde. After a long, agonizing moment, she just shrugged bashfully. "It's your dare," she said finally to Jim, her hand resting beside his as she looked anywhere but at him.

"You could always answer my two truths," Dan said offhandedly. "For the first one, which out of Di, Trixie and Dot Murray would you rather take out on a date?"

Jim's face flushed deeper, before he suddenly became aware of the hand clutching his. He looked curiously at Trixie, who was just as flushed as he was.

Brian was the first to speak after the long silence that engulfed.. "I guess no one wants you to have to answer that one."

And everyone silently agreed.

* * *

Don't forget to PM me with your truths and dares!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I'm so sorry that it's been forever since I've updated, but with school and writers block it's hard to update. So I don't know when I'll update again for this story or A Spring to Remember, and I'm sorry for that.

On other notes, I'd just like to remind you guys to PM me your dares/truths suggestions as reviewing them is against policies. I got many requests for Dan skinnydipping, which I think is quite strange and doesn't embody the character at all... okay, maybe a little, but I tried my best to appease. I hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

"Dan," Jim said with no hesitation. "Truth or dare?

Dan smiled amusedly. "Dare," he said with the same confidence as Jim.

Jim arched an eyebrow. "You're not going to chicken out, are you?"

"Of course not," he said. "Give me whatever you got."

Jim hid his knowing smile and pretended to think, which proved a bit challenging with the buzzing going through him from the gentle fingers laced with his. "I dare you to jump into the lake."

Dan's confidence wavered, but all he said was, "With clothes or without?"

"Whichever one you want," Jim said, waving it aside. He was just eager to see how far the former gang member would go to keep to his word.

"Please keep your clothes on, as none of us want to see that much of you," Brian said, eyeing Dan disdainfully.

Dan arched an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Di and Honey couldn't help but letting out indignant giggles, which were misinterpreted by Brian and Mart (who was watching the events unfold without his ability to speak with his marshmallow stuffed mouth). "We're sure," Brian said steely.

Dan shrugged, and gathering his nerves, he stood up and unzipped his jacket, pulling his shirt off with one fluid motion.

The air was warm with the late August air and the fire crackled invitingly, but a little chill was still about and it took willpower to stop Dan from shivering. The lake was just behind them down the path past some trees, and the boathouse was also there.

Brian chuckled. "You know you're going to sink like a stone in those jeans, right?"

Dan raised an appealing eyebrow. "Are you asking me to strip?"

Without receiving an answer, he walked away from the group towards the lake, where there was little light but the stars and the moon and the absence of the fire left his naked skin tight with cold. Despite his confidence, every cell in his body told him to chicken out and that jumping into the lake at the end of August would prove to be suicidal, but his pride made him swallow down the cold and mutter, "Mind over matter."

The rest of the group got up to follow the half-clothed member of their club.

As Jim and Trixie got up awkwardly, Honey and Di mischievously reminded them to keep holding hands, as the game was still on.

The awkward couple didn't even look at each other as they walked.

As everyone was by the lake, Dan stood at the edge of the dock, looking down into the dark, menacing water that reflected the night's many sources of light. For a moment, he debated with himself and almost took a step back, but the jeers of his friends caused him to snap back to his previous state of mind. He stripped off his pants and belt, as it was too dark for the girls to really see anything anyway, plugged his nose, and hopped into the lake, the cold water soaking through his boxers and freezing his skin.

When he surfaced and breathed a loud breath, all his friends looked at him, some more surprised and some more gleeful. He tried to ignore the stinging cold as he shot his friends a grin. He placed most of himself under water, as the thick liquid was warmer that the frosty air.

"Care to join me?" he appealed, making a show of swimming around and splashing.

"I think I'll pass," Trixie said, trying not to laugh.

Dan just shrugged. "You're too comfortable there holding hands with your boyfriend. Anyone else?"

Both Jim and Trixie tried protesting, but it was lost on the rest of the group.

After declines from everyone else, Dan decided he'd had enough of the act and pulled himself out of the water with his frozen muscles.

Honey, always the considerate one, passed him a towel that she had hastily grabbed from the boathouse. The towel was cold, but it was a welcome change to icy water.

Jim gave him a grudging smile. "I guess you do have some guts."

"I'm full of guts," Dan said, but he was shivering too much.

The merciful group decided that Dan deserved some heat, and so he picked up his pants and walked with the rest of the Bob-Whites back to the fire, where he sat as close to the hearth as he could without catching his now soaked towel on fire.

"M-my turn," he managed, looking around the circle and settling on Di. He would save his revenge for Jim later. "D-di," he said, shaking despite the heat. "I dare you to sit on Mart's lap."

The fair lady blushed pink, looking at Mart, whose marshmallow stuffed cheeks were also red. Trixie and Honey laughed, and Jim and Brian took one look at Mart and laughed too.

Di struggled with her decision before boldly getting up and walking over to Mart, who, admit it or not, was a little bit eager inside, but mostly anxious and wholly embarrassed. She turned around to face the group and sat down gingerly, her head beside his as she tried not to look at him, only feeling his heavy breath on her neck and her back pressed against him. Both of them faced forward, and Mart wanted nothing more than to swallow the repulsive, mushy things stuffing his cheeks.

Dan laughed. "And you have to stay like that until I get my next turn," he said. "And it doesn't count if you pick me," he added.

Di sighed, blushing.

"Nobody pick Dan," Brian joked, looking amusedly at his brother and the girl he so obviously liked sitting on top of him.

Honey, a bit more caring, told Mart, "It's been three rounds. I think you can swallow that stuff now."

So Mart turned away from Di so her hair brushed his cheek, trying to remain as quiet as possible as he chewed and swallowed the things in his mouth.

One thing was for certain.

He never wanted to eat another marshmallow again.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy the chapter! And there is a special challenge at the end of the chapter- don't miss it!

And don't forget to PM me your truths and dares!

* * *

"Honey," Di said, looking at her friend, her cheeks still a faint pink from sitting on Mart's lap. "Truth or dare?"

Honey looked at Di across the fire, holding back her smile. "Truth."

"Why, Hon?" Trixie joked. "Are you scared?"

"No," Honey answered. "Just sensible." She absolutely didn't want to end up in the lake, or holding hands. Or on someone's lap.

Di smiled. "Bed, wed, or dead: Dan, Mart, and Brian."

Everyone exchanged quizzical looks. "What?" Honey asked.

"Bed, wed, or dead," Di explained. "You have to choose which out the of the choices you'd go to bed with, which one you'd marry, and which one you'd kill."

Everyone exchanged knowing grins as the words sank in.

Honey tried to stall. "But isn't bed and wed kind of the same thing?"

Di shrugged. "No, not really. Just pretend that in wed, it's just living with the person. No… bedding."

Everyone laughed, but Honey just blushed. "That's… interesting."

Jim grinned. "Not as interesting as your answer."

Honey frowned at him. "Well, we all already know your answer," she said.

Dan rubbed his chin. "Well, I don't know. I can't tell if he'd marry Trixie or bed Trixie. But then again, he wouldn't be able to bed Trixie if he wed Trixie, so I suppose—"

"Shut up, Dan!" Jim said, face bright red. The hand in his was getting decidedly heavier. And warmer. He tried not to look at Trixie, but habit caused the corner of his eye to float in her direction- her warm, china blue eyes and adorable blonde curls met his green eyes, but he pulled them away fast enough for nobody to notice. Yup. He definitely knew the answer to _that_ question. He hoped the fire hid his flush. But it was Honey who needed to answer, not him.

"Bed, wed, or dead, Honey?" Di asked impatiently. "Between Mart, Dan and Brian."

Honey gave a nervous look back at the group. "So… wed doesn't mean bed?"

Di laughed. "Not unless you want it to."

Honey blushed. "Well… I suppose… Dan's too annoying to live but, but then again… so is Mart."

Mart shook his head disdainfully, feeling Di's silky hair brush against his nose. "If you want to marry Brian just say so."

Honey blushed. "Um…" She hurried out her answer. "Wed Brian, bed Dan and dead Mart."

The whole group burst out laughing.

"I didn't know you liked me that much," Dan said, raising a soaked eyebrow.

Honey shrugged. "Well, it was either bed you or Mart, and I'm not sure Di would have appreciated it if I slept with her man." She giggled, happily receiving a death glare from Di.

"Fair enough," Dan said, huddling closer to the fire. His towel was soaked, so now he was a mixed between a toasty warm and damp cool. His face was heated, but his legs were almost frozen. He tried not to shiver.

"Jim," Honey said, looking at her adopted brother."

"Why me?" Jim protested. "I've already gotten picked."

Honey grinned. "Good point. Trixie."

Trixie opened her mouth in protest. "Why _me_?"

Honey shrugged. "I could easily get the same answer out of you _or_ Jim."

The couple blushed.

"Okay, Trix, truth or dare?"

Trixie bit her lip. She knew what was going to happen. But now she had to choose between the lesser of two evils. "Um…"

Mart started making clucking sounds, and was soon joined by Dan. Trixie frowned at them. "Well, because you guys want me to pick dare I'll pick truth."

Both boys let out protests.

"Okay, then," Honey said, seemingly offhandedly. "Bed, wed or dead: Dan, Jim, and Mart."

Trixie cringed. "But Mart's my brother!"

Honey shrugged, hiding her smile. "Choose wisely, then."

"Since when were you so evil, Ms. Wheeler?"

"_Tsk. Tsk._ Answer the question, dear Ms. Belden."

Trixie hoped that Jim couldn't feel how sweaty her palm was. "Well, I can't wed or bed Mart, so I suppose he's dead."

The group laughed.

"Thank heavens," Mart said. "I'd rather be dead than have to suffer through any of the latter choices."

Trixie snickered. "So would I." She thought about it for a while, looking studiously between Dan and Jim. She sighed. "Alright. Bed Dan and wed Jim. Dan's too annoying to live with." She blushed.

Dan whistled. "I've been slept with twice in one night."

Brian chuckled. "Only because no one wants to live with you."

Mart sighed. "And I've been killed twice." He smiled mischievously. "But my sister and Miss Wheeler have married the men of their dreams, so I suppose that all is not lost."

Honey blushed. "It wasn't actual marriage with..."

Trixie nodded. "With, you know…"

Di winked suggestively. "But it could be, remember? If you wanted it."

Trixie sniffed. "Now why would I want that?"

"Because you think Jim is—"

"Mart, truth or dare?" Trixie silenced, blushing. She looked at her brother, daring him to continue his sentence. The punishments would be severe.

"Dare," Mart said after considering it. He couldn't let his younger sister think she'd gotten to him. No way, no how.

* * *

**I have a challenge for you guys.** If everyone who reviews answers the following question in their reviews (and I get over 7 reviews for this chapter) then I'll add a romantic surprise in the next chapter. Remember, _every_ review needs to have the answer to this question and we need at least 7 reviews:

Bed, wed, or dead: Brian, Dan, and Jim. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, especially because of school and everything. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, which, as promised, has a romantic surprise. Well, a few actually.

And because a few people have asked me my question, I'll answer. I have pretty much the same answer as the majority of reviewers. Bed Dan, because he's hot, Wed Jim, because he's Jim, and dead Brian, not because I don't like him, but because I just like the others _better_. :)

I'm so proud of all my readers who reviewed. I asked for 7 reviews and I got 15. Love you guys eternally,

-A

* * *

"Mart…" Trixie sighed dramatically. "What am I supposed to do with Mr. Fearless, huh?"

"Although I do possess a dauntless attitude," Mart began, "I am not foolish nor stupid enough to commit to such an act as jumping into a body of water as Mr. Mangan so courageously accomplished."

Dan, too soaked to reply, shot Mart a dirty glare.

Honey looked worriedly at the former gang member. "Dan, you're freezing. Are you sure you don't want another towel or something?"

Dan gave her a small smile. "Too frozen to go get one."

Even Mart looked sympathetically at him. Honey stood up. "I'll go grab another one from the clubhouse. Don't do the dare without me." And so despite Dan's protests that he was 'man enough to survive the cold', Honey walked to the boathouse, and because Di and Mart were unable to move, Trixie needed to stay to do the dare, and Jim was glued to Trixie, Honey was accompanied by Brian, and the two of them weren't at all ignorant of the knowing smiles behind them.

When they were out of view, Trixie snickered. "You're gonna have to freeze, Dan. You know they're not coming back anytime soon."

Dan shrugged a heavy shoulder. "I'm not that cold." He smiled mischievously. "They can take as long as they want."

Everyone laughed, even Jim, who despite being a brother was also a best friend. And he couldn't exactly argue that relationship, could he, when he was in the same position himself?

"Anyway," Trixie said, "I dare Martin to kiss Di."

Everyone except the couple in question laughed.

"You're kidding," Mart said, face a shade of pink.

Trixie shrugged. "Not really. It's kinda payback."

"For what?" Di asked. She was also a variable in the equation, and very much wanted to see what was going to happen.

Mart groaned. "I shall endeavour to change my ways and become a more compassionate soul in order to escape future humiliation."

Trixie grinned. "It's gonna take some mighty prestidigitation to get yourself out of this one."

Dan whistled, and even Di couldn't stop a smile.

Mart heaved a large sigh and before anyone knew what he was doing, he reached his head forward slightly and laid a warm peck on Di's cool cheek.

The fair maiden flushed, and everyone else smiled. Dan hooted gleefully.

"Oh, come on," Trixie appealed, hiding a smile. "That wasn't a kiss."

Mart shrugged, his lips tingling. "As you dimwittedly did not give any foreshadowing of where the kiss was supposed to be placed, I just did what you asked."

Trixie huffed, and in an effort to cross her arms brought Jim's hand up to her chest. Now, this was completely by accident you see, and the second Jim's hand touched the sweater where he could see was restricted area, both his and Trixie's hands sprung apart, and both blushed furiously.

There were laughs and incredulous gasps from the other three Bob-Whites, and after a few seconds of gaping and choking, Dan said with a chuckle, "Good thing Brian isn't here, huh?"

Neither of them answered, both looking downwards in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, Trixie," Di said, face lit up with amusement. "Please don't tell me I saw what I thought I saw."

Trixie shook her head, her face bright red. "It was an accident! Nothing actually happened."

Mart snorted. "Really? Because it looked like Jim's hand fell onto your—"

"Please, please shut-up, Mart," Jim said, face as red as his hair. "You know it was an accident and it didn't happen for even a second, so…"

"Well…" Di, said, hiding her smile, "We are going to have to punish you."

"What?" both of them chorused, looking up in confusion.

"You guys separated hands," Di said, shaking her head in disappointment. "We need to come up with a suitable punishment before you have to join hands again."

Di, Mart, and Dan both shared knowing looks, their smiles glowing in the dark. "Do you think we should wait for Brian and Honey?" Mart asked.

"No!" Jim and Trixie said at the same time, looking at each other from the corner of their eyes.

Dan shrugged. "Fine then. I guess we'll just have to trade stories with them when they come back."

"If they come back," Di snickered.

Trixie huffed. "Please, let's just get this over with."

"Al_right_," Mart said, looking mischievously at the couple. "Dan, would you like to do the honors?"

Dan grinned through the fire. "Of course. Trixie, Jim," he said, looking at both of them as they were addressed. "Because of the despicable actions on the part of both of you, you will have to, and I'm deeply sorry to say this, but you will have to kiss each other. On the lips."

Both blushed harder, if that was even possible. "But…" Trixie stuttered, looking self-consciously at the handsome redhead sitting beside her.

"But?" Di asked, smiling.

"I'm—" She racked her brain for excuses, telling the part of her that wanted to kiss Jim to shut-up. "I'm not old enough to date yet," she spewed. "Moms and Dad won't allow it."

Everyone except Jim laughed. Dan shook his head. "Who says anything about dating?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "You just kiss and then it's over with. What's the harm?"

Trixie shook her head. "You know that a kiss isn't just something you do and then it's over with." She looked down and said quietly, "I'm not wasting my first kiss on a dare."

Jim looked at her from the corner of the eye, only half-hearing Dan say that she'd kiss the same person anyway. He saw her curly hair and china blue eyes and couldn't help but smile sadly, his chest aching and his throat dry. He'd always realized that he had a small crush on the schoolgirl shamus. But now, as everyone talked about them kissing, he realized how much he loved her. And though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted her first, and last, kiss.

Di looked sympathetically at Trixie, agreeing that a girl's first kiss should be special. However, she did know that Jim was going to be her first kiss, and maybe all of her kisses. The idea made Di smiled fondly as she looked at the two people who would be just perfect for each other. She sighed passionately. "Aw, Trix," she said, smiling softly at her. "You shouldn't have to kiss someone for a dare. You need to at least have your first kiss first."

Dan and Mart protested loudly, but Jim couldn't help but agree, silently wishing the same thing for himself. And he knew just who he wanted. Overcome by an urge he just couldn't and wouldn't shake, Jim leaned in and whispered something in Trixie's ear, feeling her blonde ringlets tickle his face.

He looked at her nervously when he was done, seeing her red cheeks and thinking how pretty she was. She looked at him shyly through her thick eyelashes. "Really, Jim?" she asked softly, forgetting everyone and everything but him.

He nodded slightly, watching her every move, seeing every freckle and lash that he thought so dear. They both talked so softly, blocking the conversation out from everyone else. "Right now, if you wanted to."

She blushed. "Here?"

Jim smiled slightly. "Of course not. We could go to the clubhouse."

Trixie took his hand slowly, her head insides bubbling but her head hyperaware. "I'd love to."

And so, while everyone else had no idea what was going on, especially when all of their questions were ignored, the couple walked away from the group.

Just as they were out of sight and confused and gleeful conversation erupted from the three remaining Bob-Whites, they heard a noise and were surprised to see Honey and Brian come into the circle from the trees, flushed and standing closer together, a towel over Honey's arm.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "You guys too?"

Honey looked at him in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

"And where's Jim and Trixie?" asked Brian, looking around for his little sister.

Mart groaned. "I guess we all have to explain what went on when you were gone."

And Honey and Brian blushed.


End file.
